


A Time to Every Purpose

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason he wanted Rory to come aboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time to Every Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

There was a reason that he'd been less than kind when discussing Rory when they first met, and it wasn't that he thought there was anything deficient about the other man. Just like there was a reason that he'd wanted Rory to come aboard the TARDIS and join them for their adventures, one that had nothing to do with pushing Rory and Amy back together.

It had a little bit to do with the fact that Amy had come on to him, but he could admit - to himself, at least - that he'd have engineered a reason to go back for Rory sooner or later, anyway. Maybe it would even have been under the guise of getting Amy to her wedding on time, though really, he'd like to think he has a bit more class than that.

It might even have had something to do with wanting to have a male companion again. He loved having female friends and whisking them away from their lives for a little while to see the sights of the universe, but as much as he loved them, he missed the different bond that came with having a close male friend. Sometimes he missed it more than others, and this time around? He missed it a lot.

There were a thousand ways he could justify his desire to have Rory travelling with them, but in the end, it all came down one reason. He was attracted to Rory. More attracted than he'd been to a man in a long time, and he couldn't resist, didn't even really want to.

And from how they'd been getting on so far? Well, he had hope that the attraction could be mutual. It might take awhile to convince Rory of that, but he had faith in his own attractiveness. Besides, who could resist a Time Lord in a bowtie?


End file.
